I'm sorry, Adar
by Luin Width1
Summary: Thranduil tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap baiknya kepada Legolas sejak Ratu Tapelerin meninggal. Bertahun-tahun setelahnya Legolas tumbuh dewasa dan mempunyai seorang sahabat baru. Ditengah persahabatan mereka, konflik Legolas dengan Ayahnya semakin parah. *bad summaries* maaf kalo banyak typoo
1. Chapter 1

Legolas, atau Greenleaf arti namanya. Seorang pangeran dari Greenwood itu sedang berjalan di hutan sendirian, kala itu malam hari, banyak suara binatang malam disekitarnya.

Dia memanjat sebuah pohon dan duduk disitu sambil menikmati malam di bawah taburan bintang.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendesah pelan, bagi seorang pangeran yg sudah seperti manusia berumur 15 tahun yg berperawakan tinggi tegap dan tampan itu, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bak melihat Ibunya, Ratu Tapelerin.

Kakaknya, sang Pangeran Mahkota yang seperti manusia berusia 20 tahun itu seperti ayahnya dengan bahu tegap dan kuat, berambut emas dengan beberapa helai berwarna silver, tapi sifatnya sangat penyayang, terlebih kepada adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi ia sulit memperlihatkannya, biar demikian, Legolas tahu jika kakaknya sayang padanya. Tapi belakangan ini dia terlalu sibuk untuj diajak curhat.

Orang - orang bakal menyebutnya sebagai kopian hidup dari Ibunya itu, jika saja dia seorang Elleth (Peri perempuan), dan tidak terlalu kasar dan cepat kehilangan emosi.

Memang, sifatnya itu campuran dari Ayah dan Ibunya, tetapi Legolas tidak pernah memperlihatkan sifatnya itu pada orang lain, namun bagi orang - orang terdekatnya akan melihat dia sebagai Pangeran yang sempurna.

Biar demikian, ia tidak pernah lupa kejadian 120 tahun yang lalu, ketika kebahagiaannya direnggut paksa oleh kematian Ibunya ketika beliau sedang dalam perjalanan dari Lorien menuju Greenwood dan diserang oleh sekelompok Orc.

Orcs.. Makhluk yang begitu dibenci oleh Legolas itu semakin banyak di Greenwood ini, bahkan orang mulai menyebutmya dengan Mirkwood.

Tanpa sadar Legolas mengepalkan tangannya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat seorang Nazgul berhenti tepat ditengah kecepatan mereka yang luar biasa itu.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, Legolas baru dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Ia begitu kesal lantaran ayahnya, Raja Thranduil putra Oropher itu selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya, oke, menurut Legolas, sikap dingin ayahnya itu masih bisa di toleransi. Tapi kali ini dia sudah kelewat batas. Thranduil mempermalukannya dengan mengalahkan Legolas dalam pertandingan latihan di depan seluruh teman - temannya, itu membuat gurunya, Celenath, malu setengah mati.

Ia dihukum harus membersihkan kandang kuda hari itu juga dan menulis essay tentang sejarah Middle-Earth hari itu juga!

"Sialan!" Teriaknya seraya melempar ranting pohon yang tadi dia patahkan sejauh mungkin. Tapi dia lupa, dia sedang berada di atas pohon, sejurus kemudian, dia sudah mendarat di tanah dengan bunyi 'BRUGH!' yang kencang.

Dalam hati ia berterima kasih keoada Valar karena pohom yamg tadi ia panjat tidak terlalu tinggi

Legolas bangkit berdiri dan mendumal kesal.

'Habis sudah! Ayah akan memarahiku atau lebih parahnya menghajarku lagi jika dia tahu aku jatuh dari pohon!' Pikirnya.

Legolas mulai berjalan, tapi tiba -tiba pergelangan kakinya seperti terkilir, ia jatuh berguling kedepan lantaran tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan.

Setelah dia sudah berhenti berguling, Legolas duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil mengutuki kebodohannya dengan berbagai macam bahasa.

Dia merasakan ada pergerakan di dalam hutan dan mengeluarkan panahnya untuk berjaga

'Sialan, disaat seperti ini malah ada sesuatu!' Rutuk Legolas

Ia tetap berjaga sampai tiba - tiba seorang Elleth seumurannya berambut coklat terang menghampirinya dengn senyum diwajahnya, ia memakai tunik berwarna hijau gelap dan celana legging berwarna coklat, ia menyandang panah di punggungnya dan 2 belati di sepatu bootnya.

Elleth itu memandangi Legolas dengan 2 alis terangkat, mungkin baginya, Legolas sebagain seorang Ellon yang tampak sangat bodoh hanya duduk disitu sambil menatap balik Elleth itu dengan mata yg menunjukkan kekesalan sekaligus malu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Legolas sedikit kasar, dia agak sedikit terganggu dengan kehadirannyanyang tiba - tiba. Terlebih, dia tidak kenal siapa Elleth ini dan bagaimana asal - usulnya.

Elleth itu terlonjak kaget, kemudian menatapnya kesal "Yasudah, kau tidak mau kubantu. Aku pergi saja." Katanya seraya membalikkan badan

Legolas menyesal telah bersikap kasar kepadanya kemudian dengan kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri memanggilnya

"Tunggu!" Pangggilnya, Elleth itu berbalik dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis

"Apa lagi? Kau tadi kasar padaku." Katanya kesal, tapi perlahan, dia berjalan kembali ke depan Legolas.

"Iya - iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Kakiku terkilir parah..." Kata Legolas lirih, dalam pikirannya, ia pikir si Elleth akan luluh dan membantunya

"Sebutkan dulu siapa namamu! Baru aku akan membantu!" Kata Elleth itu sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Baiklah! Aku Legolas putra Thranduil, kau siapa? Elleth aneh yang datang dan semakin membuatku kesal!" Kata Legolas menyamakan nada suaranya.

"Aku Rania, putri Seledar, kapten 2 di Greenwood ini! Aku mengenalmu, Pangeran Bodoh! Jangan harap aku menarik ucapanku kembali!" Katanya seraya berlutut dengan bertumpu pada lututnya "Berikan kakimu! Begini - begini Ibuku adalah kepala penyembuh di istanamu!"

Legolas mendesah pelan, tapi ia berterima kasih dalam hati karena si Rania ini mau membebat kakinya, ia terus mengamati Rania sambil tertawa pelan, pikirnya si Rania ini adalah Elleth biadab yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Selesai" kata Rania sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kau akan kuantar pulang, sebentar lagi tengah malam, ayahku akan berceramah jika sampai pukul 9 aku belum kembali!"

Legolas menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan dengan melingarkan lengannya di pundak Rania. Pikirannya tentang Elleth bodoh hilang ketika Rania memapahnya perlahan dan sangat berhati - hati.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di gerbang istana, Rania menyerahkan Legolas kepada penjaga dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan pulang. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum kepada Legolas, dan memberitahu dia, kalau ibunya adalah seoran Noldor dan ayahnya campuran Silva-Sindar. Perlahan, tubuhnya hilang di balik malam.

Legolas sendiri berjalan dibantu sang penjaga ke kamarmya. Ia membuat pengingat otomatis dalam dirinya agar menemui ayahnya besok pagi dan meminta maaf, setidaknya, ia masih mengerti bahwa ayahnya sayang padanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**-A/N: aku balik lagi, kali ini aku berusaha mengurangi typo sama memperpanjang ceritanya, di chptr 1 aku cuma bikin 1 scene, mungkin disini aku bakal bikin 2 scene di tempat berbeda. Ya.. Enggak jauh-jauh amat sih, masih disekitaran situ.**

**Mohon bantuannyaaaa R&R**

* * *

.Pagi itu akhirnya Legolas memberanikam diri untuk menemui sang ayah setelah makan pagi. Ia bertanya - tanya, tumben sekali ayahnya itu tidak bertanya apa - apa. Biasanya Raja Thranduil jika sudah diam begitu, bila ada pertemuan dengan yang bersangkutan akan marah dengan suara yang begitu dingin.

Legolas berjalan di lorong untuk menuju ke kamar kerja ayahnya, sesekali ia melewati beberapa pelayan, Legolas selalu berusaha bersikap sopan, tapi mungkin para pelayan itu stress lantaran hampir setiap hari bertemu Raja mereka yang kalau lagi marah seperti Harimau yang belum diberi makan selama 3 Bulan. Tetap saja, muka ramah Legolas dipikiran dan mata mereka adalah muka Raja Thranduil. Tetapi jika bertemu Kakaknya, para pelayan itu begitu ramah. Mungkin itu juga karena Legolas yang jarang kelihatan di sekitar istana. Legolas memiliki kesibukan sendiri, kadang dengan buku, kadang dengan latihan memanahnya.

Legolas sampai di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari pohon Oak dengan ukiran ruwet itu. (tapi menurut Legolas masih lebih besar pintu masuk ke ruang tahta ayahnya). Dengan menelan ludah dan menimbang - nimbang apakah baik untuk meminta maaf kepada ayahnya jika sudah seperti ini. Akhirnya, dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, Legolas mengetuk pintu itu 3 kali.

Hampir 1 menit tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam membuat Legolas berpikir bahwasannya ayahnya itu sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

Baru saja hendak berbalik, dari dalam terdengar suara yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Legolas menelan ludah sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam.

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu, Raja Thranduil sedang duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah parkemen di tangannya, sementara itu berlawanan dengannya adalah Kakaknya sendiri, Kelion. Kakaknya tersenyum ramah kepada Legolas sebelum berbalik kembali membicarakan hal yang menurut Legolas memiliki sangkut paut dengan parkemen yang sedang di pegang oleh ayahnya tersebut.

Lama menunggu dengan posisi berdiri dan sama sekali tidak di hiraukan membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tetapi yang akan dia hadapi saat ini adalah Thranduil, Raja dari Greenwood dan yang lebih parahnya, beliau adalah ayah dari Legolas. Tidak luput dari pikiran kusut Legolas adalah Kakaknya, sang Pangeran Mahkota tersebut biasanya akan menunggui Legolas sampai selesai membicarakan masalahnya dengan duduk diam di sofa yang ada di pinggir kiri ruangan tersebut.

Setelah berdiri selama hampir 20 menit, akhirnya pembicaraan Ayahnya dengan Kakaknya itu selesai juga. Kelion segera mengambil tempatnya yang seperti biasa, di sofa yang lama - lama dianggap Legolas sebagai tempat duduk yang sudah di pesan dari jauh - jauh hari oleh Kakaknya. Raja Thranduil menatap Legolas lama - lama sebelum sengaja berdehem dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ada masalah apa sampai kau datang kemari? Kupikir kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai ayahmu dengan melawan perintah ayah dan masuk sampai jauh kedalam hutan di malam hari" kata Raja Thranduil yang masih menatap lurus putra ke-duanya itu dengan mata dingin dan tajam.

Legolas menatap Ayahnya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedang memilah - milah kata apa yang tepat untuk di lontarkan balik kepada Ayahnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat diam, Legolas kembali menatap Ayahnya dengan mata tenang "Aku kesini ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Ayah. Aku tahu yang semalam kulakukan itu melanggar perintahmu. Tapi aku pergi kesana bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan karena aku ingin menenangkan diri untuk sementara waktu." Akhirnya kata - kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Legolas. Kata - kata yang tegas dan menurut Legolas tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan sedikitpun karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Setidaknya seperti itu menurut Legolas.

Pandangan Raja Thranduil menghalus sedikit sebagai Ayah, dia bangga karena putranya ini mau jujur kepadanya, yang membuatnya lebih bangga adalah Legolas berani mengakui langsung kesalahannya di depan Ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja, Thranduil tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa bangganya itu di depan Legolas, menurutnya Legolas sudah melanggar perintah, dan itu pasti memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri. Raja Thranduil diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya. "Mungkin itu masih bisa di maafkan." Katanya, tetapi ia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Legolas untuk bernafas lega. "Tetapi kau pasti tahu, perintah adalah perintah. Karena kau sudah melanggarnya, kau harus mendapatkan sanksi, Legolas"

Legolas mengangguk lesu, tetapi ia paham, maksud Ayahnya itu baik. "Aku tahu Ayah, karenanya, aku siap untuj menerima hukuman darimu" kali ini Legolas menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Ayahnya lagi.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti." Kata Raja Thranduil. "Hukumanmu adalah membaca ulang kertas peraturan yang pernah Ayah berikan kepadamu dan menulisnya ulang. Aku tahu kertas itu sudah berwarna ke kuning-kuningan. Jadi setelahnya, kau pasang kertas itu di tembok kamarmu supaya tidak hilang."

Legolas mendesah pelan, ia lega Ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya membersihkan kandang kuda seharian penuh. "Baik Ayah, akan kulakukan nanti." Kata Legolas yang kembali menatap Ayahnya, matanya menunjukkan kelegaan yang membuat pandangan Ayahnya menghalus lagi sedikit.

Raja Thranduil berjalan memutar sebentar dengan tangan masih di belakang sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat 3 langkah di belakang kursi Legolas. "Kudengar dari penjaga, semalam kau kembali dengan di papah seorang Elleth. Siapa dia? Dan mengapa sampai kau harus di papah olehnya. Terlebih, kau sudah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya?" Kali ini Thranduil melontarkan banyak sekali pertanyaan kepada Legolas yang membuatnya mulai sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Namanya Rania, Ayah. Dia berkata bahwa dia adalah putri dari Kapten Seledar. Aku.. Err... Semalam di papahnya karena kakiku terkilir waktu jatuh dari pohon." Melihat Ayahnya sedikit cemas dan mengerutkan dahi, Legolas melanjutkan. "Aku hanya terkilir, beruntungnya tidak terlalu parah. Rania berkata bahwa dia putri kepala penyembuh disini. Jadi dia mengerti betul standar - standar pengobatan"

'Putri Seledar? Hmm, setahuku putrinya masih kecil. Eh, tapi itu kan sudah nyaris 150 tahun yang lalu. Seingatku dia lama tinggal di Imladris. Aku akan menyarankannya mengikuti salah satu akademi disini, kudengar dia pandai bermain pedang dan panah.' Pikir Raja Thranduil sambil mengingat - ingat soal putri teman masa kecilnya itu. "Bagus, kalau begitu. Sehabis ini, Ayah sarankan kau pergi ke rumahnya, tidak jauh dari sini, di sebelah Barat istana, kau bertanya saja kepada penjaga." Kata Thranduil yang sudah duduk sambil menulis sesuatu. "Berikan ini kepada Seledar nanti sore setelah kelas memanahmu. Jawabannya bisa di berikan kapan saja."

Legolas sedikit bingung dengan surat itu, tapi ia mengangguk daripada bertambah panjang dan ruwet. "Baik Ayah, akan aku sampaikan nanti." Katanya seraya berdiri. "Aku permisi dulu, Ayah, Kakak."

Raja Thranduil dan Pangeran Kelion mengangguk. Legolas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya setengah berlari ke pintu keluar. Belum sampai di pintu, namanya kembali dipanggil oleh Ayahnya dan membuatnya berbalik badan seketika. "Jangan kecewakan Ayah dengan melanggar perintah lagi." Katanya

Legolas mengangguk "Baik Ayah, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih." Katanya sebelum benar - benar keluar, ia sedang menduga - duga apa yang sedang di lakukan teman barunya itu dirumahnya. Legolas tidak sabar menunggu sore, tapi ia berusaha tidak mengecewakan Ayahnya. Maka, sembari menunggu kelasnya, ia membaca dulu di perpustakaan. Tapi pikirannya tertuju pada hal yang akan di lakukannya nanti sore.

~*#*~

.Rania mendesah pelan, semalam, ia hanya telat 5 menit sampai dirumah! Tapi Ayahnya sudah kelewat cemas kala itu. Rania paham betul sifat Ayahnya; penyayang, pengertian, baik, dan disiplin. Terkadang menurut Rania sifat disiplin Ayahnya berlebihan, bagaimana tidak, semua harus dikerjakan sesuai peraturan. 1 kertas penuh hanya untuk menulis peraturan - peraturan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya. Dan ia sedikit iri dengan adik laki - lakinya, Aldeon. Adiknya itu diperbolehkan keluar sampai jam 10. Padahal mereka hanya berbeda 50 tahun. Tetapi ketika ia hendak protes Ibunya, Serin, selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Kata beliau niat Ayahnya itu baik, Rania perempuan, sementara adiknya laki - laki.

Kali ini Rania dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah seharian penuh, kecuali jika Ayahnya memperbolehkannya. Sempat muncul ide untuk kabur lewat jendela, bagaimana tidak! Rania adalah seorang Peri-Hutan, sudah pasti dia bakal greget jika tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Ide itu hampir saja terlaksana, tetapi tiba - tiba pesan Ibunya lewat dikepalanya. Kata beliau lebih baik sabar menunggu daripada hukumannya di lipat-gandakan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Ayahnya baru pulang dari patroli hutan. Bagi seorang Kapten, baik yang pertama atau kedua, sama - sama sibuk, pulang kerumah menurut mereka adalah anugrah. Rania yang membukakan pintu langsung memeluknya sambil berteriak 'AYAH!' kencang sekali. Ayahnya sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

Seledar menatap putri satu-satunya itu yang sudah dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca buku. Di depannya 5 buku Rania tumpuk, itu adalah buku yang sudah di baca olehnya hari itu. "Rania." Panggil Ayahnya, setelah yakin bahwa anaknya sudah mendengar dan menoleh ke arahnya, Seledar melanjutkan "Kau boleh keluar hari ini, Ayah berubah pikiran" hampir saja Seledar tertawa ketika melihat mata putrinya itu berbinar - binar. "Tapi kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul 9. Jangan kecewakan Ayah lagi, alasanmu yang kemarin masih bisa ditoleransi" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Rania tersenyum lebar sebelum berteriak dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ayahnya, ia bergegas menaruh buku di kamarnya dan lari keluar rumah, begitu Rania membuka pintu dia menabrak seseorang dan langsung membuat mereka jatuh dengan posisi Rania diatasnya. Rania mendengar Adiknya tertawa geli di sebelahnya. Ketika ia sudah berhasil menghilangkan asap di matanya ketika kepalanya bertubrukan tadi, Rania melihat lurus orang yang ada di depannya dengan muka merah padam karena malu. Rania berteriak dan melompat mundur sementara Adiknya membantu orang tadi berdiri.

"Ada apa ribut - ribut ini?" Tanya Ayahnya yang muncul dari belakang Rania, begitu melihat orang di depan Rania, ia tersenyum. "Selamat sore, Pangeran Legolas."

Legolas yanga masih memegangi kepalanya itu tergagap "Sore, Kapten Seledar, tolong panggil aku dengan namaku saja, disini tidak ada Ayahku, tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Pangeran." Legolas melihat Seledar tersenyum, ia baru ingat kalau dia kesini disuruh Ayahnya memberikan sesuatu kepada Kapten Seledar. Legolas merogoh kantong celananya dan memberikan kertas tersebut. "Kapten Seledar, tadi Ayah menitipiku ini, kata beliau ini harus diberikan kepadamu." Seledar menerima surat itu dan membacanya, lama kelamaan, dia tersenyum. "Rania, Aldeon, kalian temani Legolas di sekitar sini sampai sekitar pukul 6. Lalu kembali lagi, Legolas, nanti kau ikut makan malam bersama kami. Aku akan menuliskannya di balasan suratku." Kata Seledar yang melipat kembali suratnya.

Aldeon buru - buru menjawab sambil pura - pura menguap. "Aku tidak ikut, aku capek, Yah. Biarkan Kakak saja yang menemani Pangeran Legolas." Katanya sambil sedikit menahan tawa, begitu ia melihat muka Kakaknya, Kakaknya sedang memelototi Adiknya itu dengan pandangan api Mt. Doom, tapi Aldeon hanya tertawa tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Seledar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kedua anaknya itu. Kemudian ia menatap Rania. "Rania, apa kau sibuk juga?" Tanyanya.

Rania yang sepertinya bakal tambah tidak betah jika berada di rumah terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengamit lengan Legolas dan membawanya turun dan pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi Legolas mendengar jelas ia mendumal terus, Legolas sendiri hanya tertawa - tawa tidak jelas. Tetapi begitu ia mendapat pandangan api Mt. Doom dari Rania, ia diam dan terus ikut kemana Rania membawanya.

~*#*~

Begitu senja turun, Rania dan Legolas kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah Rania. Bukan Legolas namanya jika tidak jahil, tiba - tiba terlintas ide untuk mengerjai Rania. Legolas mengajak Rania yang dari tadi masih mendumal ke anak sungai tidak jauh dari di dalam hutan. Di ajaknya Rania untuk bermain air sebentar di pinggir sungai. Rania yang sedang asik mencipratkan air ke Legolas tiba - tiba di dorong oleh Legolas. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu jika air sungai itu ternyata dalam.

Rania yang sedang tidak siap kaget dan bergerak - gerak supaya tidak tenggelam, dia tidak tahu jika ternyata air sungai itu deras. Legolas yang sedang tertawa karena rencana jahilnya sukses tidak menyadari bahwa Rania sedang kesusahan di bawah sana. Sebetulnya Rania bisa berenang, tapi kakinya terjepit di bebatuan dan mulutnya sudah penuh air, dia terbatuk - batuk sambil berusaha keluar. Lama - lama pandangannya mengabur, ingatan terakhir sebelum dunianya gelap adalah Legolas yang masih tertawa di pinggiran sungai.

Tawa Legolas perlahan mereda, ia membatin mengapa Rania tidak muncul - muncul juga ke permukaan. Dia mulai merasa tidak enak dan bersalah, dipanggilnya nama Rania berulang - ulang, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Legolas memberanikan diri masuk ke arus yang deras. Dia kaget setengah mati ketika melihat Rania sudah lemas dan kakinya masih terjepit diantara bebatuan. Legolas mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya menyelam lagi dengan membawa ranting pohon. Di ungkitnya kuat - kuat sisi batu sebelahnya, nyaris ia putus asa karena batunya sangat berat, ia terus memohon - mohon kepada Valar agar batunya bisa berpindah. Dengan tenaga terakhir Legolas akhirnya berhasil dengan sedikit menendang batunya. Tanpa membuang - buang waktu, Legolas segera naik ke permukaan dan berusaha sampai ke pinggiran. Arus sungai yang cukup deras membuatnya sedikit kesusahan sebelum akhirnya sampai di pinggiran.

Legolas segera memompa Rania supaya memuntahkan air yang di telannya, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rania untuk memberinya pernapasan. Setelah mengulangnya beberapa kali, Rania akhirnya terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Legolas mendesah lega, tetapi tetap saja muka Rania terlalu pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit ke biruan.

Legolas menggoyangkan badan Rania beberapa kali sampai akhirnya perlahan - lahan Rania membuka matanya dengan masih terbatuk - batuk.

"Pangeran Bodoh." Dumal Rania yang masih berusaha mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. Legolas tertawa lepas mendengar Rania mendumal, dia membantu Rania untuk duduk. "Bagaimana kakimu? Sakit tidak?" Tanya Legolas yang sedang membuka sepatu bot milik temannya itu.

"Sedikit sakit, mungkin terkilir saat kakiku terjepit di bebatuan tadi." Desah Rania yang sedikit mencicit ketika Legolas memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya. Legolas mengamati kakinya sebentar sebelum tanpa berkata lagi memutar ke sisi berlawanan.

"Aw!" Jerit Rania pelan, kemudian dia menatap Legolas sambil mengutuk - ngutuk pangeran itu. Tapi dalam hati dia sedikit berterima kasih karena rasa sakitnya berkurang. Legolas yang kaget segera meminta maaf berulang - ulang dan memohon supaya Rania tidak marah padanya. "Maaf! Aku melakukannya dengan cara para ksatria! Maaf kan aku! Tolong jangan marah!" Kata Pangeran itu buru -buru.

Rania tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Iya - iya. Kumaafkan, tadi aku hanya kaget, Bodoh!" Tawanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia memasang muka pura - pura mengancam. "Tapi kau harus mengantarku pulang! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Ayahku lagi karena kebodohan dan kecerobohanmu itu!" Dumalnya. Legolas hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa sebelum memapahnya pulang.

~*#*~

Begitu mereka tiba dirumah Rania, Ibunya kaget ketika melihat baju putrinya basah kuyup dan pulang dengan di papah Legolas. Dia tersenyum dan membawa putrinya itu kedalam rumah dan mendudukkannya di dekat perapian dengan membalutkan jubah di putrinya. Legolas yang merasa bersalah segera menceritakan kejadian hari itu. Ketika Legolas menceritakan bagian ia memberi napas buatan, muka Rania merah padam sementara Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Bodoh?!" Tanya Rania yang masih marah - marah karena malu. Ibunya menyentaknya. "Hush! Dia itu Pangeran, tidak baik menyebutnya Bodoh!" Kata Ibunya. Legolas tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa, aku memang bodoh. Aku terlalu takut Rania kenapa - napa. Aku tidak sempat berpikir karena ia sempat tidak bernafas!" Desah Legolas ketika mengingat seberapa panik dirinya tadi.

Rania menatap Legolas sebentar dan menunduk sambil menatap coklat panas yang dibuatkan Ibunya. "Maaf... Aku tidak tahu kau begitu panik.. Sungguh, jika aku tahu aku tidak akan marah - marah seperti itu." Jelasnya sedikit berbisik. Legolas hanya tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Serin. "Apa jawaban untuk Ayahku sudah ditulis? Sepertinya aku akan segera pulang kerumah." Tanyanya. Serin mengangguk dan memberikan kertas jawabannya.

Legolas berdiri dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, maaf membuat lantai rumahmu becek." Kata Legolas pada Rania, kemudian ia beralih ke Serin. "Maaf mengacaukan, sampaikan salamku pada Kapten Seledar, saya permisi dulu." Kata Legolas dengan membungkuk sedikit dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Jika Ayahnya tahu dia pulang dengan baju basah, dia akan kena marah lagi!

* * *

.Akhirnya selesai juga chptr 2 ini, aku berhasil memanjangkan ceritanya! Mohon review sebanyak - banyaknya!

Lle Hannon!


	3. Chapter 3

**-A/N:: Makasih buat para reviewers. Aku bakal usaha lebih bagus lagi! Oh ya, buat yang nanya ini bakal ada romance atau enggak, mungkin sedikit, tapi aku pastiin gada Slash di cerita ini. Lebih ke friendshipnya Legolas sama Rania + Angstnya Thranduil sama Legolas.**

**Disclaimer : Punyanya Prof. JRR Tolkien, cuma minjem tapi enggak bilang. *maap Prof!*.**

**Warning : Father and son argument. Don't kill me if there will be a cliffhanger at the ends of this chapter.**

**"Blahblah- = kata - kata yang terputus**

* * *

Pagi itu Legolas bangun dengan segar, semalam lagi - lagi dia melewatkan waktu makan malam dan langsung tidur. Bahkan ia lupa untuk memberi jawaban Seledar pada Ayahnya. Segera ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak sebelum masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya yang sekarang terang itu. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Legolas adalah mandi, sampai saat ini sang Pangeran terkadang tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat seberapa dia membenci hal yang berhubungan dengan mandi atau berhenti bermain, tapi kenyataannya sekarang itu hal yang paling diinginkannya begitu menginjak usia 13 tahun dimata manusia.

Segera setelah selesai mandi, ia berpakaian, kali ini dia memakai tunik berwarna hijau tua dan leging hitam dan tetap mengepangnya dengan gaya khas ksatria seperti biasa. Buru - buru Legolas turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan, tapi yang di dapatinya disana adalah ruang makan yang masih sepi, Ayah dan Kakaknya belum datang, ia mengambil tempat duduknya yang biasa.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Thranduil dan Kelion datang ke ruang makan. Legolas memerhatikan Thranduil yang memberinya pandangan dingin dan kecewa di wajahnya. Sementara itu Kelion memasang muka meminta maaf kepada Legolas sebelum wajahnya juga menjadi copy-paste dari Ayah sekaligus Rajanya itu. Legolas sendiri menelan ludah, pikirannya yang sebelumnya tenang menjadi sedikit kusut, apa yang membuat Ayahnya begitu marah kepadanya, semua itu masih memenuhi pikirannya sebelum akhirnya Legolas memutuskan untuk membuang pikiran itu jauh - jauh.

Suasana makan pagi kala itu sama sekali tidak nyaman menurut Legolas, Ayahnya diam saja sejak tadi, sementara Kakaknya diam juga. Legolas akhirnya berdiri dan pamit kepada Ayah dan Kakaknya untuk meninggalkan ruang makan, tapi Thranduil tiba - tiba angkat suara setelah sekian lama diam. Suaranya sendiri tegas tapi dingin. "Legolas," katanya. "Tunggu aku di ruanganku sekarang. Aku akan menyusul 10 menit lagi."

Legolas berdiri diam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik, Ayah." Hanya itu jawabannya karena ia takut Ayahnya itu marah - marah lagi. Begitu ia keluar dari ruang makan, Legolas segera berlari ke ruangan Ayahnya yang nyaris berada di ujung lorong itu, Legolas menutup pintu dengan berdebar. 'Apalagi sekarang?' Gumamnya putus asa.

~*#*~

Seperti yang di janjikan oleh Ayahnya, 10 menit atau setidaknya kurang lebih 10 menit. Sang Ayah datang dengan muka dingin dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Kali ini Kelion tidak ikut datang, tapi disaat seperti inilah Legolas justru membutuhkannya. Thranduil memusatkan pandangan matanya yang sedingin es kepada Legolas, dirinya diliputi kekecewaan dan marah atas sikap anaknya. Semalam Seledar datang untuk melapor, tapi Thranduil menanyainya sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus Seledar katakan...

*#*#FLASHBACK#*#*

Thranduil sedang duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya malam itu, setumpuk kertas yang mesti ia tandatangani ada di sebelah kanannya, sementara laporan - laporan yang harus di bacanya ada di sebelah kirinya, laporan itu baru ¾ selesai dikerjakannya. Masih ada ¼ lagi yang harus ia selesaikan, sekali lagi pikiran Thranduil kusut, di saat seperti ini dia biasa mengingat akan Istrinya yang juga Ratu dari Greenwood ini. Biasanya Istrinya akan datang dan membuat Thranduil nyaman di tengah kesibukannya yang luar biasa sebagai Raja. Saat itu ia memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Tapi semuanya berubah kala Tapelerin meninggal. Dia berubah menjadi dingin, tapi *hampir* semua orang tahu dia memiliki sifat yang lembut, penyayang juga ke Bapakan yang ia dapat dari Ibunya. Saat Istrinya meninggal, sifat yang ia turuni dari Oropher, Ayahnya itu, lebih mendominasi kepada dirinya. Tetapi tetap saja, di mata siapapun yang mengenalnya dengan baik, Thranduil putra Oropher adalah Raja yang bijak, tegas dan juga elegan dengan wibawa tinggi.

Saat pikirannya sedang melayang jauh, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Dengan desahan pelan, dia mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk kedalam. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia tahu itu adalah Seledar. Di persilahkannya Seledar untuk duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya itu, Seledar memberikan laporan hasil patrolnya dan menjelaskan secara detail keseluruhannya sementara Thranduil menyimaknya dengan baik.

Setelah cukup lama, kedua sahabat lama ini bertukar cerita. Thranduil memberinya Anggur sebagai minuman. Segera saja mereka berdua berbicara ngalor-ngidul dengan sesekali tawa menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Seledar?" Thranduil menukar nada bicaranya menjadi lebih serius. "Apa kemarin pagi Legolas pergi kerumahmu?" Tanyanya yang sekaran memusatkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya itu. Seledar mengangguk perlahan. "Ya, dia kerumahku tadi. Ada apa, Thranduil? Apa Legolas baik - baik saja?" Tanyanya balik.

Thranduil mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. "Dia baik - baik saja, kurasa... Tapi begitu sampai ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku tahu tentang suatu hal. Terlihat jelas dari gerakannya yang buru - buru." Thranduil menghela napasnya. "Saat makan malam dia tidak datang juga. Begity selesai, aku buru - buru pergi ke kamarnya. Legolas sudah tidur seperti biasanya."

Seledar mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Lalu mengapa kau begitu panik, apa ada yang salah dengannya?" Tanyanya perlahan. Thranduil menahan napasnya sekarang. "Ya.. Bajunya basah..." Seledar sengaja mendesah kencang dan mau tidak mau ia menceritakan keseluruhan ceritanya tentang kejadian sore itu di sungai, ia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Rajanya itu yang kadang pucat, kecewa, marah dan lega. "Tapi Thranduil, kumohon. Aku tahu kau akan menghukumnya karena bersifat ke kanak - kanakan, tapi dengarkan aku. Dia memang masih seorang anak kecil dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi anakmu. Tolong jangan bersifat kasar kepadanya." Kata Seledar, dia paham betul sifat Thranduil.

Disaat Rajanya itu mengangguk, Seledar tersenyum kemudian berdiri, ia kembali formal seperti biasa pada Thranduil. "Tuan, aku akan kembali kerumah jika diizinkan. Terima kasih untuk waktunya." Thranduil mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya keluar, meskipun dia mendengar jelas bahwa Seledar tidak ingin dia menghukum Legolas, begitupun juga dirinya tidak ingin menghukumnya. Tetapi Legolas sangat ke kanak-kanakan. Menurut Thranduil ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajarinya tentang kedewasaan.

Dengan desahan pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya menandatangani dan membaca laporannya yang makin lama tidak ada habisnya itu...

*#*#END FLASHBACK#*#*

Ruang kerja Ayah Legolas serasa makin sepi ketika Thranduil dari tadi diam saja dan terus memperhatikan Legolas. "Legolas," Kata Thranduil yang membuatnyq tersentak dan melihat kearah Ayahnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan jawaban dari Seledar semalam?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku... Aku lupa Yah, kemarin aku begitu sampai langsung bergegas ke kamarku. Aku terlalu lelah, tapi aku membawa jawaban dari Kapten Seledar sekarang," jawab Legolas. Thranduil memperhatikan mata putranya dan mengangguk sambil menyuruhnya memberikan suratnya.

Thranduil membaca hasil jawaban Seledar yang nyaris membuatnya tersenyum itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali dan berdiri. "Semalam Seledar sudah kesini, tapi dia tidak berkata apa - apa soal surat itu. Mungkin kau akan punya teman baru sekitar 1 tahun lagi di pasukanmu." Kata - kata Thranduil terhenti sebentar. "Tapi Seledar bercerita tentang kejadian di sungai sore itu. Katakan Legolas, apa aku perlu bertoleransi karena sikap ke kanak - kanakanmu?" Tanya Thranduil dingin.

"Tapi Ayah-

"Jangan membantah!" Bentak Thranduil. "Kali ini kau kelewat batas! Jika kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan Rania waktu itu, kau sama saja membunuh. Dan konsekuensinya setimpal."

Legolas yang dari tadi kesal bicara dengan menyamakan nada suaranya seperti Thranduil. "Memang Ayah bisa apa?! Aku tahu aku yang mendorong dia! Tapi itu hanya bercanda!" Thranduil yang merasa hilang kesabaran kembali membentak. "Kau pikir jika mendorong orang ke sungai lalu membiarkannya mati itu bercanda?!"

Legolas mengertakan giginya untuk meredam sedikit amarahnya. "Apa Ayah pikir jika ketika orang it sudah mati aku tidak merasa bersalah?" bisik Legolas. "Mungkin aku merasa bersalah... Beda dengan kau, Ayah! Ketika Ibu meninggal kau sama sekali tidak membiarkan Aku dan Kelion menangis di depan orang banyak! Apa alasanmu? Hanya supaya kami terlihat kuat? Tidak! Orang - orang tahu itu adalah kelemahanmu!" Saat Thranduil hendak protes Legolas mulai lagi. "Lalu di mana kau setelahnya?! mengurung diri di ruang kerjamu sampai seminggu? Iya! Aku dan Kelion selalu menunggumu di depan pintu ruanganmu! Kami pikir Ayah sakit, tapi begitu mengetuk pintu Ayah membentak dan menyuruh kami pergi!" Kata Legolas sambil menahan air matanya.

Thranduil melembut sedikit, dia baru tahu siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi sifatnya yang keras kepala membuatnya sulit menahan amarahnya, "Tapi pada akhirnnya-

"Apa?! Kau melupakan Ibu begitu saja! Kau sudah bahagia dengan jabatanmu sebagai Raja dan punya banyak Wanita-

'SPLAT!' Bunyi tamparan menggema di seluruh ruangan, seketika mereka berdua diam. Legolas menatap Ayahnya tidak percaya. "Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang." Kata Ayahnya dingin. Legolas mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati." Dia keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintunya dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil panah dan pisau kembarnya sebelum melompat keluar dari balkonnya dan mengambil kudanya diam - diam sebelum masuk kedalam hutan.

~*#*~

Rania yang sedang asik berkuda pagi itu di hutan di kagetkan dengan bunyi derap kaki kuda dari arah belakangnya, dia bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan semak - semak supaya tidak terlihat, selang beberapa menit seorang penunggang kuda datang, itu Legolas! Rania mendesah legas sebelum keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan memanggil nama Pangeran itu keras - keras. Tapi Legolas tetap melaju tanpa menengok sedikitpun, Rania mengutuk - ngutuk temannya itu sebelum akhirnya berkuda juga ke arah yang sama dengannya.

"Legolas!" Teriaknya yang kesal karena Legolas sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, saat teriakannya itulah Legolas baru menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum sambil memperlambat kecepatan kudanya dan menyapa Peri yang di panggilnya sebagai Elleth Bodoh oleh dirinya itu. "Ada apa kau mengikuti ku, Rania?" Tanyanya sopan, dia juga baru menyadari, biasanya dirinya memanggil Rania dengan 'Elleth Bodoh' atau sebutan konyol lainnya, Rania kali ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa pelan, Legolas berani bertaruh bahwa Rania mengutarakan sesuatu yang berbunyi 'Pangeran Gila' atau semacamnya, Legolas hanya tersenyum, kehadiran temannya ini membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Legolas, aku tidak mengikutimu, kau sendiri yang memacu kudamu secepat angin dan seperti setan." Tawanya, Rania hanya ingin membuat Legolas tersenyum, itu saja! "Tapi, ayolah. Ini belum siang benar, kita mengobrol saja, aku tahu tempat yang enak." Kata Rania seraya memacu kudanya agak didepan Legolas sambil bersenandung perlahan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat yang rumputnya halus dan lembut, pohonnya hijau rindang dan bercahaya, aliran sungai kecil mengalir dan bunyi burung bersiul masih terdengar. Rania membiarkan kudanya, begitupun Legolas sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di pinggir sungai, sebelumnya Rania sudah mengambil bekalnya untuk makan siang dan membaginya dengan Legolas yang menerimanya dengan sedikit malu - malu. Mereka berdua makan dengan diam sambil menikmati bunyi - bunyian di sekeliling mereka.

"Legolas?" Panggil Rania setelah sekian lama mereka berdua diam, Ellon yang dipanggilnya itu menengok ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau, ada masalah apa dengan Ayahmu?" Tanya Rania hati - hati. Legolas mendesah pelan dan memalingkan mukanya sejenak, "Kemarin malam, sehabis dari rumahmu aku tidak langsung memberi balasan surat dari Ayahmu, aku langsung tidur waktu itu, entah kenapa rasanya aku lelah sekali..." Katanya sambil berhenti lagi. "Ayah tahu kejadian di sungai waktu itu, dia marah karena sikapku yang ke kanak - kanakan. Kami berdebat sengit sampai akhirnya aku mengungkit masalah Ibuku... Ayah lalu.. Lalu menamparku sebelum akhirnya aku pergi keluar..." Kata Legolas. Rania memperhatikandengan baik Legolas yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Rania masih bisa melihat jelas air mata temannya itu.

Rania menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi bersebelahan dengan Legolas, dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu temannya itu dan tersenyum. "Ayolah, aku tidak kuat melihatmu bersedih, kau ini Pangeran. Kumohon, jangan bersedih terus.." Katanya lembut. Legolas terlihat sedikit kaget melihat temannya yang begitu baik padanya kemudian membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk, mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain, tapi Rania memutuskannya duluan dan berdiri sambil menyiagakan panahnya. "Dengar, hutan ini rasanya jadi sangat sepi..." Bisiknya. Legolas mendengarkan sejenak dan berdiri, telinganya menangkap bunyi berdesing di udara.

"Rania! Menunduk!" Teriaknya, tapi terlambat sebuah panah sudah dilesatkan ke arah mereka dan mengenai tepat di pahanya, Rania sedikit mendesis sambil mencabut paksa panah itu, itu panah Orcs! Segera saja mereka berdua lari, tapi Legolas memggendongnya karena tidak mungkin sekali Rania berlari cepat dengan kondisi seperti itu. Mereka mendengar suara kuda meringkik ketakutan di kejauhan sebelum suara ringkikannya berubah menjadi kesakitan. Legolas bersiul panjang dan sambil terus berlari, di belakangnya kudanya datang dengan kaki depannya terluka karena panah. Suara Orcs di belakang perlahan menghilang, segera, di baringkannya Rania di tanah, dia mengambil kotak obat yang selalu di bawanya di tas-saddle di kusanya itu. Dengan cepat dia membersihkan dan membebat luka di kaki Rania itu.

"Rania? Rania? Kau bisa dengar aku?" Tanya Legolas sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di muka Rania, perlahan dia membuka matanya. "Kau harus kembali ke Istana, lukamu beracun! Kau bodoh sekali mencabutnya dengan paksa! Sekarang dengarkan aku... Racun yang ada di lukamu itu jenis racun baru yang cepat menyebar, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mati. Oleh karena itu aku akan menaikkan mu ke Alsiel, dia tidak akan kuat membawa 2 beban dengan cepat dalam kondisi seperti itu!" Kata Legolas

Rania mengangguk perlahan. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya, Legolas tidak menjawab dan menaikkan Rania ke punggung kuda tersebut. "Aku akan baik - baik saja!" Katanya sambil menepu kudanya untuk berlari secepat kilat ke Istana. Saat kudanya sudah hilang dari pandangan, Legolas memanjat pohon dan menunggu Orcs itu datang, sayup - sayup suara nerea terdengar lagi. 'Ayah... Maafkan aku tidak menuruti perintahmu...' Pikirnya sebelum akhirnya terfokus lagi pada Orcs yang semakin lama semakin dekat itu.

* * *

**Duh-duh-duh...** **Jadi panik-_-**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah ngebaca sama nge review FF ini, maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, tapi aku bakal terus berusaha buat ngebagusin FF ini! Mohon dukungannya!**

**Lle Hannon.**

**R/R pleaseeee~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N:: Haiii, aku balik lagiii, maaf lama nge-updatenya. Banyak acara di sekolah soalnyaaaa, buat semua reviewers makasih yaaaa udah ngasih masukannya, permasalahan aku cuma di typo doanggg OMG-_-. Selain itu kayaknya aku mulai agak jarang nge update (2 minggu sekali) lantaran mulai masuk sekolah. Tapi sebentar lagi aku libur lagiiiii, mwahahaha. Makasih dukungannyaaaaaa**

**Disclaimer : JRR TOLKIEN's no matter how many times I ask.**

**"Blahblah- : kata - kata yang terputus.**

**Enjoyyyy.**

* * *

Thranduil berjalan mondar - mandir di ruang kerjanya dengan pikiran kusut, kata - kata yang Legolas ucapkapan tadi pagi kepadanya seperti tombak yang langsung menghujam ke hatinya, selama ini dia baru sadar, siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan kedua putranya berubah. Rasa bersalah menghantui Thranduil, sebagai Ayah, dia merasa gagal terhadap anak - anaknya. Sikapnya tadi pagi terhadap Legolas menambah rasa bersalahnya, Raja itu bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menunjukan kasih sayangnya kepada Legolas dan Kelion setelah sekian lama bersikap dingin.

Dengan desahan kencang, dia menuang Anggur ke gelasnya sebelum duduk dan perlahan meminum habis isi gelas tersebut. Perlahan, dia mulai membaca kertas - kertas laporan yang kian banyak dari hari ke hari, pikirannya masih tertuju pada laporan yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh kapten utamanya, Ithildin, mengenai jumlah Orcs dan Laba - Laba Raksasa yang mulai banyak bermunculan dari Selatan. Sekali lagi Raja itu mendesah, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat dahinya yang nyut - nyutan lantaran laporan - laporan itu.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kusut, pintu ruangannya di ketuk, nada ketukannya terburu - buru. Thranduil langsung tersadar dari segala macam pikirannya dan mempersilahkan si pengetuk untuk masuk. Pintunya di banting dengan keras dan menampakan wajah gelisah dan lelah dari kapten utamanya yang sedang terengah - engah seperti habis berlari dari Greenwood ke Mordor lalu kembali lagi.

Thranduil mengerutkan dahinya dan berdiri. "Ada apa Ithildin?" Tanyanya setengah lembut setengah dingin. Ithildin yang masih terengah - engah menarik napas perlahan. "Kuda Legolas kembali dengan kaki terluka." Ithildin berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Di punggunya ada Rania yang terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri..." Selesainya yang disambut pelototan dari Rajanya yang langsung ikut berlari bersamanya menuju Ruang Pengobatan...

~*#*~

Legolas melesatkan anak panahnya yang langsung mengenai kepala Orc pertama yang muncul dengan telak. Legolas masih mengutuk - ngutuk Valar perihal dirinya yang selalu menjadi pembawa masalah atau menurut sebutan orang - orang adalah Magnet Pembawa Masalah, bagaimana tidak? 5 lusin Orcs datang langsung dan sekarang ada di hadapannya. Dia yang sedari tadi mengutuki Valar tiba - tiba berterima kasih karena tidak ada Wargs dan Laba - Laba Raksasa sebelum akhirnya mengutuk - ngutuk mereka lagi.

Panah demi panah dilesatkan oleh Legolas dan mengenai telak target mereka, tapi tetap saja, namanya panah pasti akan habis. Setelah mengenai targetnya yang ke 29, panahnya habis. Lagi - lagi Legolas mengutuk tapi kali ini kepada dirinya sendiri karena tadi pagi dia lupa mengisi panahnya. Legolas mengeluarkan pisau kembarnya dan mulai bergerak maju, saat menghabisi target ke 33 dari belakangnya muncul 2 Orcs. 1 dari mereka menusukkan pedangnya ke bagian sebelah kiri Legolas. Sang Pangeran langsung menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan kayu dari Orcs tersebut. Buru - buru diayunkan olehnya pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya tersebut untuk menebas kepala Orcs itu sampai putus.

Tusukan dan sayatan bertubi - tubi mengenai Legolas yang sudah kelelahan, kali ini dari belakangnya datang pukulan kayu yang tidak sempat di hindari Legolas. Dunianya serasa berputar sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan pukulan kedua dan dunianya berubah menjadi gelap..

~*#*~

Thranduil dan Ithildin yang tadi berlari ke gerbang utama melihat Rania sudah diturunkan dari kuda Legolas dan sudah dibawa oleh para penyembuh dari lapangan utama. Mereka berdua -untuk yang kedua kalinya- berlari lagi menyusuri lorong untuk keruang pengobatan, disana Rania sudah di baringkan dan sedang di obati oleh Ibunya sendiri. Thranduil yang masih mengumpulkan nafas menoleh ke arah kapten utamanya itu. "Ithildin, kumpulkan tim pencari, tunggu aku di gerbang utama 1 jam lagi." Kata Raja itu.

Ithildin mengangguk perlahan sambil ikutan mengumpulkan nafas. "Baik Tuan." Katanya sebelum -untuk ke tiga kalinya- berlari keluar. Setelah Ithildin pergi, Thranduil duduk di sebelah Serin yang sudah selesai membebat luka Rania dan sekarang berperan ganda, sebagai Ibu dan juga sebagai penyembuh. Thranduil melihat Serin yang sedikit bergetar entah karena apa. "Aku minta maaf, karena kebodohan Legolas Putrimu jadi nmengalami kejadian seperti ini." Kata Thranduil hati - hati.

Serin mengangguk pelan sebelum, menoleh ke arah Rajanya itu, kali ini dia memandang Thranduil sebagai Thranduil putra tunggal Oropher dengan mata penuh air mata. "Thranduil, jangan pernah meyebut kejadian ini sebagai kesalahan Putramu, aku ingin ini menjadi kesalahanmu juga." Bisik Serin. Thranduil nyaris ternganga mendengarb jawaban Serin. Sebelum dia mendapat kesempatan menjawab Serin berbicara lagi. "Jangan berburuk sangka, kau kali ini salah karena kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangmu terhadap kedua Putramu." Penyembuh itu menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Cobalah untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Aku tahu kau bisa, aku hanya ingin melihat kau dan Putramu itu dengan keadaan sama seperti ketika Tapelerin masih ada." Serin berbisik sebelum meninggalkan Thranduil yang masih ada di dalam lamunannya, pikirannya melayang ke tahun di mana Legolas masih seperti manusia berusia 5 tahun...

~#*#*#FLASHBACK#*#*#~

Raja Thranduil masih sibuk menandatangani berbagai macam kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya, di samping kirinya terdapat botol Anggur yang tinggal setengahnya dan segelas Anggur yang masih penuh. Dari luar kamar kerjanya terdengar langkah kaki ringan dan seperti yang di perkirakan Thranduil, pemilik langkah kaki tersebut mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya, Thranduil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan si pengetuk untuk masuk.

Kepala kecil menyembul dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebar. Thranduil segera berdiri dan berlutut sambil membuka lengannya lebar - lebar. Tawa lepas terdengar kala Elfling itu sudah dalam dekapan Thranduil sambil berteriak 'ADA!' dengan kencang dan membuat Thranduil tertawa. "Legolas, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lembut. Legolas menaikkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tadi aku berenang di sungai dengan Nana dan Kel!" Seru Legolas di antara tawanya.

Thranduil menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat putranya itu menguap. Dengan lembut, Thranduil mengamit tangan kanan putranya itu. "Legolas, ayo ke kamarmu. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Thranduil, Legolas menatap Ayahnya dan mengangguk sambil terus menahan diri agar tidak menguap.

Sesampainya di kamar sang Pangeran, Thranduil melepas baju Legolas dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur dan menaruhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi tiba - tiba Legolas seperti mencari suatu barang, Pangeran Kecil itu celingukan sambil sesekali mengangkat selimut. Thranduil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa Legolas? Apa yang kau cari?" Legolas menaikkan kepalanya sehingga Thranduil dapat melihat jelas air mata yang menampung di mata birunya itu. "Aradreth... Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa Aradreth!" Kata Legolas sambil terus menahan tangis. Thranduil tersenyum dan membantu Legolas mencari boneka Elk nya yang sudah tentu, terselip di suatu tempat.

Hampir 15 menit mencari tidak juga ketemu, Legolas dengan sendirinya naik ke atas kasurnya dan menangis pelan, dalam pikirannya boneka Elk itu pasti kesepian dan ketakutan di sudut yang gelap. Thranduil tersenyum dan duduk di samping putranya dengan sebuah buku cerita yang penuh gambar. "Kau ingin mendengar cerita dari buku ini atau Ayah yang bercerita?" Tanya Thranduil lembut, Legolas hanya menunjuk Ayahnya itu tanpa melihatnya.

Thranduil menarik nafas. "Halo, aku Aradreth! Aku Elk kecil milik Pangeran Legolas." Kata Thranduil sambil menggerak - gerakan boneka yang ada di tangannya. Segera saja Legolas melihat ke arah Thranduil dan Aradreth. "ARADRETH!" Serunya di antara tawa, kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Ayahnya masih menunggunya untuk selesai tertawa. "Aku selalu menemani Pangeran Legolas jika dia ingin tidur. Seperti sekarang, aku menemaninya lagi." Thranduil berkata dengan suara dibuat - buat dan menempatkan selimut dengan lembut di putranya yang benar - benar mengantuk. "Tidurlah Pangeran Legolas... Aradreth ada di sini.." Kata Thranduil lagi sambil menaruh Elk milik Legolas di atasnya. Sambil bersenandung pelan, perlahan Legolas tertidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Thranduil mengecup dahi putranya itu dan berdiri.

Raja dari Greenwood itu sekarang berjalan menuju kamarnya, seperti yang ia duga, Istrinya sudah ada di balik selimut. Thranduil selalu tersenyum ketika melihat Tapelerin sedang tidur, akhirnya ia sadar mengapa Legolas berkeliaran sendiri di lorong, pasti sang Pangeran Kecil itu ingin salah satu dari orang tuanya. Thranduil mendesah dan melepas jubah dan sepatu botnya sebelum mengganti baju dengan pakaian tidurnya. Raja itu tidur di sebelah Istrinya dan dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Istrinya sebelum akhirnya ikut terbawa tidur.

~#*#*#END FLASHBACK#*#*#~

Thranduil menarik nafas panjang ketika lamunannya buyar, Raja dari Greenwood itu menatap Rania yang terbaring di kasur dengan nafasnya yang kadang agak tersenggal - senggal, Thranduil mendesah pelan dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Rania, matanya terbelalak saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Rania yang panas, segera saja dia berdiri dan mencari Serin. Pikirannya bertambah kusut kala ia juga harus bersiap untuk mencari putranya yang entah dimana sampai - sampai ia tidak melihat Peri di depannya dan bertabrakan dengan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

Thranduil masih mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit berkunang - kunang. "Thranduil, kau tidak apa - apa?" Suara itu membuat seluruh kabut di depan matanya hilang. Begitu dia dapat melihat jelas siapa Peri yang ada di depannya, dia mengutuk - ngutuk dirinya secara spontan. "Ayah?" Suara kedua bertanya. Thranduil menatap keduanya. "Kelion, kau cari Serin dan beritahu dia agar segera mengecek kondisi Rania." Thranduil tidak memberi kesempatan Putra pertamanya itu untuk menjawab. "Setelah itu temui aku di kandang kuda! Sekarang!" Perintah Thranduil. Kelion yang tidak ingin membuat Ayahnya marah itu mengangguk di antara beribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya dan langsung berlari menyusuri lorong.

Thranduil menatap Seledar yang juga balik menatap sahabat sekaligus Rajanya dengan satu alis terangkat, terlihat jelas rasa panik dan bingung di wajahnya. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya. Thranduil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak selarang Seledar. Segera bersiap dan temui aku di tempat yang sama dengan Kelion, kumohon!" Kata Thranduil dengan nada memohon. Anggukan cepat dari Seledar dan Ayah dari Rania itu berlari untuk segera bersiap, begitupun Thranduil, kedua Peri yang sekarang berubah sikap menjadi Ayah dari Kapten dan Raja itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemas mereka yang sudah meluap - luap..

~*#*~

Perlahan tapi pasti, kegelapan yang menyelimutinya mulai sirna. Kabut - kabut tebal yang ada di depannya menghilang, matanya memberikan gambaran hutan dengan segala macam permukaannya, pikirannya berputar, sedang apa dirinya disitu, dan mengapa.

"Lihat, siapa yang akhirnya terbangun!" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, dia baru sadar dirinya dikelilingi banyak Orcs! Seketika ingatannya kembali, dirinya adalah Legolas, Pangeran Legolas. dia tadi sedang mekawan Orcs sebelum pingsan. Pangeran itu menggertakkan giginya, dia mempelajari lingkungan disekelilingnya dengan cermat, dia belum pergi jauh, karena pohonnya belum terlalu gelap. 'Tapi bagaimana mungkin Orcs sialan ini berjalan di siang hari?! Aku memang mendengar beberapa jenis bisa, sialan! Jangan - jangan mereka bersembunyi dengan bayang - bayang pohon! Kuharap Rania baik - baik saja!' Pikir Legolas. Salah satu dari Oqrcs itu menendan kakinya dengan keras. "Hoy! Kau Elfling! Siapa namamu?!" Tanyanya kasar.

Legolas menyipitkan matanya, dia melompat dan langsung menendang jatuh Orc besar di depannya itu karena kakinya tidak di ikat, dia melompat dua kali kebelakang, senjatanya ada di belakang pohon yang dijaga dua Orcs besar. Sekali lagi Legolas melompat keatas dahan pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke bawah dengan kaki kirinya mengenai kepala Orc buruk rupa itu dengan keras.

Legolas yang sedang tidak awas di serang dari belakang dan menabrak pohon dengan keras, belum sempat mengusir kabut di matanya, tangan kotor yang tadi memegangnya dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan lebih keras sampai - sampai Legolas mencicit pelan. Tawa para makhluk sialan -julukan dari Legolas- itu terdengar begitu kencang. Kerah bajunya di pegang dan dirinya ikut terangkat, di depannya seekor Orc yang kumayan besar yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka itu mendengus, dari mukanya tergambar jelas kekesalan dan amarah.

"Ambilkan aku pecut! Sekarang!" Perintahnya. Dengan segera, Orc yang lebih kecil mengambilkan barang yang diminta oleh komandannya itu. "Kau! pegang tangannya!" Kata Orc itu. "Nikmati baik - baik, ini adalah hukuman karena kau mencoba kabur, Elfling!" Teriaknya seraya mengayunkan pecut itu ke punggung Legolas. Pangeran itu mendesis, setidaknya 10 pecutan dilancarkan ke punggung Legolas sebelum akhirnya berhenti. "Cukup, kurasa. Ku pikir Elfling kecil kita kehausan." Katanya sambil menyerigai lebar. "Beri dia minuman kita. Aku penasaran, seberapa kuatnya dia."

Segera saja, Legolas di hempaskan ke tanah sebelum di angkat lagi dengan di paksa berdiri. Di depan bibirnya ada mulut botol yang berisi cairan berwarna hitam gelap, segera saja botol itu dimasukkan ke mulut Legolas, cairan hitam itu memenuhi mulut dan tenggorokan Legolas. Pangeran itu tersedak dan memuntahkan cairan itu ketika cairan tersebut sudah ada dalam perutnya. Para Orcs itu marah lantaran Legolas memuntahkan cairan yang di klaim sebagai minuman mereka itu. "Minum sampai habis!" Bentak si pemimpin seraya memaksa Legolas meminum habis isi botol itu.

Mau tidak mau Legolas meminum habis seluruhnya dengan tersedak - sedak. Setelah puas melihat tahananynya tersiksa, si pemimpin menghentikan aksinya. "Biarkan Peri Kecil kita beristirahat dan mendinginkan kepalanya." Tawanya. "Drazk, cari gua di dekat sini untuk istirahat." Perintahnya pada Orc yang menurut Legolas adalah tangan kananya itu mendumal sebelum pergi. Si pemimpin dari Orc itu menghempaskan Legolas ke tanah dan tertawa sebelum pergi. "Jaga dia dengan 2 orang." Perintahnya lagi sebelum benar - benar pergi.

Legolas sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga, minuman yang tadi di tenggaknya rasanya aneh dan baunya busuk membuat perutnya sakit, belum lagi bekas pecutan di punggung serta luka - luka yang di alaminya ketika bertarung dengan para Orcs. 'Valar... Kalian benar - benar benci aku atau apa?' Gumamnya sebelum sekali lagi dunianya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**Aihh. Selesai jugaaaa. Maaf lama bangett, sekolah mulai padet di tambah rumah yang sering mati lampu -_-. Tapi beruntungnya PLN udah baikkk. Mwahahaha. Okelah, aku bakal berusaha bikin yang lebih bagus. Maaf kalo ada typo.**

**Lle Hannon**

**Thanks for reviewers :-D *maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya***


End file.
